Chivalry is Not Dead
by feedtheworld07
Summary: He always proved that. Even when I didn't want to be a princess.
1. Chapter 1

My parents are in a loveless marriage. I'm pretty sure they are only together because I cried when they told me they were gonna split.

My name is Rachel McKenzie and I lived most of my life, not alone...just on my own.

Ever since I was little, I loved music. My family and I would sing songs in the car and my mom's cleaning voice would ring throughout our house.

And then they had their first fight...and then their second..and third...and fourth and suddenly the music stopped and it got really quiet in my house.

So I attempted to fill the silence with other music. And I suddenly was able to fill an 80 gb mp3. Music was the most important thing in my life. OK. So I won't be melodramatic and say that it's the only thing that keeps me going and I basically live for it because well it's my life. It's not. It's just when all the fights were happening and I was on the brink of going insane, music was there. It made the echoes of their anger go away. So why wouldn't it be the most important thing?

Yes. I am the kid in the back of the classroom who doodles and never says a word. And I only have one friend. Her name is Fanny Fulbright.

And she is currently in a relationship and happy in "love" with this guy. Hoagie Gilligan, president of the...tech team. He's nice and all, but love? Come on! We're only 15. I'm not even sure love exists. But I'm not gonna get into a fight with her so I just nod and smile whenever she talks about their "love."

I know. I'm a pessimist. Blame it on my parents...or you could put the blame on me because I am my own person and all that jazz. Whatever.

So love? It's really not for me. That is until I dropped my books on the floor of my school hallway my sophomore year of high school.

"Here's your book," The bald headed boy smiled his pearly whites at me as he extended his arm to hand me my Biology book.

I smiled back, "Thanks. You didn't have to help me, you know."

He nodded, "I guess not. But this stuff always happens in movies. I just felt obligated as a movie fan to fulfill what would be expected of the main character when someone drops their books."

I chuckled, "So what happens next?"

"Well the main character," he points to himself, "me, walks the girl," he then pointed to me, "you, to her next class."

"Really? What movie are you referencing?"

"Oh, you know, every classic teenage romance," He said nonchalantly.

"Oh well now I have to do it," I said, "I can't let John Hughes down."

"No you cannot."

We then began to walk to class.

"So during this walk," the boy began, "I have to learn your name."

"Have to?"

"Well how else am I supposed to talk to you if I don't know your name?"

"We're doing it right now," I smirked.

"True. But how would I gossip with my friends about you if I don't know your name?"

"Ahh right. Gossip. Fine. Rachel McKenzie. And you?"

"Nigel Uno. And I don't own Uno's pizza."

"I never was a fan of that place. Way too slow."

"Oh, alright then."

I then stopped in front of my classroom. He followed that same suit.

I gave him a wave, "Thanks again. Bye."

"No problem. I'll see ya later, Rachel."

He then walked away.

I'm not gonna lie. He was the most charming guy I have ever met.

–

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine**

**So, I'm actually gonna try to do this two fics at once thing. Lets see how that works out. But I hope you know that I'm gonna enjoy writing this fic a lot because I love 1/362. But don't worry, IATPIL will not be abandoned. **


	2. Chapter 2

I was never one to be the type of girl to fall for a boy so quickly.

But Nigel Uno, like I said before, was so freaking charming.

Everyday he would meet me at the very same spot we met the first time and we managed to talk the whole way to my class. Sometimes I would stop at my locker just so I could talk to him longer. And our conversations, consisted of everything. I one day learned that he was into 80's rock and even though it wasn't my favorite genre, I knew a lot about it. And it was a genre he was deeply passionate about, so it was fun talking to him about it.

..and then he asked my for my number.

He told me he wants to call me sometime...

How could I say no to him?

So I gave it to him and we walked to my class and before I knew it I was sitting in my 7th period French class listening to Mademoiselle ramble on and on about her stupid cat getting stuck in tree and how the predicament was too cliché. I kept staring at the clock ever 5 minutes just in case time was deciding to go by faster. It wasn't.

And when class finally ended, I was more than relieved. I walked with Hoagie on my way to study hall, just because I knew he was friends with Nigel and the fact that meet each other after this class. It was also a plus that Hoagie and I went the same way.

"I hate it when Mademoiselle rambles," Hoagie stated.

"Yeah, I know," I agreed, "I much prefer when she sits at her desk and looks at internet videos." He nodded in agreement.

"You have study hall this period, right?" Hoagie asked.

I nodded.

"So you're free?"

"I don't know. I have a lot of homework. Well not a lot, just health but I really don't know how long it's going to take because I didn't pay attention at all today."

He sighed, "Damn. I know you're friends with Nigel and he's free this period too. He usually goes to the library." He then winked.

"You know, don't you?" I smirked.

He nodded, "He talks about you a lot. Especially at lunch today. And the times we didn't talk about you, I know he prayed that I'd bring up something that reminds him of you."

I blushed, "Really?"

"Yeah Rachel," He then pointed subtly "But don't tell him I told you, he's coming."

I nodded and did the whole "lock and throw away the key" thing with my lips and fingers.

"Hey guys," Nigel greeted, "What's going on?"

"Wanna go to the library?" I asked.

Nigel smiled, but he played in coolly, "Sure. I'll see ya later, Hoagie?"

"Yeah playa!" Hoagie held out his hand and grabbed Nigel's they did that "bro" hug. You know, the kind where the two guys grab each other's hand put one arm around the other, pat the other's back and immediately split. Yeah. That's what went down.

"See ya Hoagie," I bid him a farewell.

"Tomorrow of course," He smiled.

I nodded. And he walked away.

Nigel began, "So you friends with Hoagie too?"

"Well he's my best friend's boy friend."

"Oh," He nodded and we began to walk, "Well if I knew you had a study hall, I would've hung out with you sooner. You should've stopped by the library."

"I have a friend in that class," I said, "He usually keeps me company. Hope he's alright without me."

Nigel nodded and grabbed his arm, "I'm sure he's fine."

I then remember one of the rules about flirting that I learned in some teen magazine I was reading at the place where I get my hair cut. And I quote, "Never talk to a guy about a guy(even if he's just a friend), especially if you like him and there is a slight chance he likes you back."

I smiled slightly, "Sorry."

"What for?"

"For making you feel uncomfortable," I answered.

He shrugged, "You do that without talking about another guy."

I put on a sheepish smile, "Oh. Well I'm sorry for that."

"Can't control my emotions, Rachel" He smiled, "So there really is nothing you can do about it."

"Dang," I faked disappointment, "And here I was hoping that I could make you fall in love with me."

He chuckled, "What girl wouldn't?"

"So how are the self-esteem issues?" I knew my sarcasm couldn't hide for long. He chuckled as we went into the library.

"My therapist says I've come a long way," He stated.

"Shouldn't joke about that, Nigel," I leaned in and whispered in his ear, "I heard the librarian went to see a therapist for anger issues."

He looked back at the librarian as we passed her, "Yeah. I wouldn't want to mess with that."

"Yeah," I agreed. I looked back as well. Our librarian was a real hard ass. I swear something crawled up there and DIED. She was tough, mean, and hated dealing with me. Mainly because I have never turned in a book on time in my life. I instantly looked away when she began to turn her head. And picked the best table in the place. Right by the big window where you get to see the snow. Plus, it was near no one. A place where you can get some decent studying. My favorite place to study for finals.

He began to walk faster, or maybe I was slowing down but either way we were beginning to split up. But I took the opportunity to check out his ass. His tight but not too tight straight leg khakis and his white shirt that's a little too small on him. Ahh.

I took the seat across from him and placed my backpack in the one next to me. He did the same. I pulled out my Health Binder and pulled out a worksheet. Domestic Violence. Nice.

Nigel put his hand over my worksheet. I looked up at him, "What?"

"You think after you asked me to come here, we're gonna do homework?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yeah."

He frowned, "Come on Rachel. I want to do something a little more interesting."

"It won't take me that long. Give me ten, maybe 20. Depending on how hard this is. "

He sighed, "Fine. I might as well do a worksheet for my personal finance class."

"See? I'm a good influence," I then went back to my worksheet.

It took 12 minutes to finish it. Nigel went through his homework really quick. I'm pretty sure he was in calculus; math must be his strong suit. Unlike me, who sucks at anything with numbers.

Nigel threw his pencil on the table, "Done."

I did the same, "Same. So what was the fun experience you wanted to do?"

He raised his eyebrows and grabbed my wrist, "Come with me."

Now usually, I hate to leave my stuff unsupervised, but I checked my pockets. Phone, Zune, and keys. Good. All the valuables. I followed Nigel into the sci-fi/fantasy section, also known as the section no one goes to. 'Cause all the sci-fi geeks buy the actual books and the other kids hate this genre. I personally don't care for it.

Nigel then let go of my wrist, the warm feeling that was there suddenly left my arm. Damn. I liked it. But I have to ask, "So what's wrong with that table?"

He smirked, "Because even if it looks like no one can see us, people actually can. Trust me."

I asked, "So why do we need privacy?"

"'Cause I wanna do this," He then grabbed my face and leaned in. Our lips were inches apart when he whispered, "Wanna go out with me?" His breath was ice cold and so minty. I wanted to ask him what brand of toothpaste he uses or if he just got done chewing gum...What the fuck am I talking about? This dude just asked me out! The charming, wonderful boy wants me to go out with him! TELL HIM YES! OR AT LEAST ANSWER YOU FUCKING IDIOT!

I just nodded.

He smiled, "Really?"

I nodded again. He looked around the room and then smirked, "Good there's no one." He then closed the gap between our faces. Yes ladies and gentlemen. Nigel Uno. THE NIGEL UNO. Just kissed me! ME! Little ol' Rachel McKenzie. And guess what else? I kissed back. YEAH! With my arms around his neck. God his lips are so soft. And it's completely and utterly amazing! It's everything I hoped it would be and more. But as most of you know, when you kiss you can't breathe and frankly I like to breathe so I pulled us apart. No matter how much my hormones told me not to.

"Uhhh..Thanks," I dropped my hands to my sides.

He dropped one hand and put the other behind his neck, "Anytime."

"Yeah," I nodded, "Anytime would be great."

"So when should I pick you up?" He asked.

"Whenever," I shrugged.

"You choose," He told me.

Before I could speak, the bell rang. So as we began to walk pass I said, "Just call me and we'll talk, OK?"

He nodded as he began to pack up, "OK."

We walked out of the library, silently I might add. He pointed with his thumb, "Well my locker is this way."

I pointed the other way, "Mine is this way."

"Oh," He nodded, "Then I'll talk to you tonight?"

I nodded, "Yeah. But if I don't answer then I'm-I-I-I'm-"

"Busy?"

"Yeah. Busy."

"OK. Bye."

"Bye."

And that was that. That was the moment I was waiting for. For a long time. And you know what? Besides the kiss and the way he asked me, it was more awkward than cute.

And that somewhat pissed me off.

–

Disclaimer:Don't own anything.

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

And the moment I was waiting for was finally here.

_Calling..._

_Nigel_

I smiled and picked up, "Hey."

"Hey."

"So," I trailed off, "Our date."

"We haven't even set a day," He stated, "So technically our date doesn't exist."

I smiled, "Alright. How about we pull a classic date. Friday night. Seven."

"Sounds hott," He commented, "I love the classics. Movie and Dinner?"

"Even hotter," I joked.

He laughed, "So what are you doing?" There was a knock on my bedroom door, "Rachel."

I groaned, "Nigel. That's my dad. I have to go."

Nigel sighed, "Alright. I'll talk to you later then."

I answered the door, "Hey Pops." He hates when I call him that.

"That's a cereal, squirt," he messed with my hair. I didn't mind when he called me that.

I chuckled, "That's also what I call my wonderful father."

He shook his head, "Ok. So what are you doing tonight? Any homework?"

I shook my head, "I just finished."

He nodded, "Awesome. Fanny or one of your other friends coming over?"

I shook my head, "Fanny is with her boyfriend and she told me she won't be home 'til late. Apparently Thursday is their new 'big date night'"

"Keep her on a short leash, huh?" My dad smirked.

I smiled, "Just go to bed, Dad."

"Goodnight, sweetheart," He turned me around and pushed me slightly into my room, "And read a book. You used to love Harry Potter."

I began to close my door, "Who says I don't still?"

He chuckled, "Love you."

"Love you too." I then shut the door.

I decided that since my dad wouldn't let me watch TV, that I would call Nigel and if it felt like I seemed too clingy...then I guess I blew it. Which would suck, but I guess...I don't know but I'm calling him.

Ring...Ring...Ring..."Why hello!"

"Nigel!" I greeted, "My dad just got done talking to me. So about Friday.."

"You're gonna have to cancel?" His tone seemed to get into worried mode.

"No. I was just thinking about a change in plans."

"Ok. What did you have in mind?"

"Since, I know my dad's gonna wanna meet you," I began to explain, "Well let's just say I have a basement, a TV, a couple movies, and 20 bucks sitting on my desk."

"Ahh," I could just see him giving me an all-knowing smile, "If you wanted to get a little action Rach, without being in public, then all you had to do was say so. Your dad...PSH! Nice excuse."

"I'm serious!" I exclaimed, "And I am not one of them girls who kisses on the first date."

"I do believe _you_ kissed _me_ today," Nigel said.

"Well I do believe _you_ kissed _me_ and I was just being polite," I joked.

"Oh. Well now I feel like a loser."

"Good," I smiled.

"Well your plan sounds good. I however plan to use the Nigel-Uno moves on you. And just watch Rachel, these moves will make me the exception to your rule and I _better_ be the only exception," He said.

I laughed, "You're too cute sometimes. You might be the exception, if you keep this up."

"Yes," Was all I heard him say.

Disclaimer: Don't Own Anything

Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I think that Fanny was almost as excited about my date as I was.

Almost.

She was digging through my closet picking out outfits for me because I was fashionably challenged. I argued with her that Nigel kissed me and asked me out in my normal attire, but she said that I needed to show that I actually cared about the boy enough to try for him. Or he might not deem me worthy and that means, no second kiss. Sadly, the girl did have a point. I hated when that happened.

When all was said and done, I looked into my full length mirror and was completely satisfied with my appearance. It was awesome! I officially understood why Fanny was my best friend.

She eventually left and I had only a couple minutes to kill until Nigel got here. So I managed to pass the time by downloading music. I would say legally, but who really does that? Aha. Alright.

And then...DING DONG! I checked myself in the mirror. I was alright, but could do some improvement. I smiled and went out the door. I walked down the stairs and saw Nigel's face smiling through one of my windows and I instantly smiled back. He then went back behind the door. I turned around and saw my father right behind me. My mom was currently at work. Aw, Dad. I thought you were gonna work late too. Guess I shouldn't of told him about my date on Wednesday.

I opened the door, my dad still on my tail and greeted Nigel, "Hey...What's up..."

He shrugged, "Nothing." He then looked at my dad. You see my dad may be an office worker who likes to travel for business a lot. What he does, I'll never know, and whenever we get to the subject it changes quickly, so...back to the point! Anyways, my dad was roughly 6'4'' and Nigel had to be 6'. Those four inches do make a difference, trust me. My dad's brown eyes looked as though we went back to caveman days(no offense Geico cavemen) and it was about to be a man-on-man battle. Nigel's blue eyes looked intimidated and his smile was nervous.

I smiled at both of them warmly, "Dad this is Nigel," I used my hand to point to Nigel, "And Nigel," I moved my hand so it was now leaning towards my dad, "this is my Dad."

Nigel put out his hand, "Nice to meet you Mr. McKenzie. How are you doing?"

My dad smiled and grabbed his hand, "I'm doing great actually, and you?"

"A tad bit nervous," Nigel answered.

My dad dropped his hand and nodded towards me, "It was a pleasure to meet you Nigel, but it is time for me to go up into my room. Gotta do some work before work tomorrow."

"Good luck with that," I smiled.

"Now don't have too much fun you too," He raised his eyebrows and walked up the stairs.

I looked over at Nigel, "Ready for some fun?"

"Not too much though, right?" He smirked.

"I thought you wanted to be the exception."

His smirk turned into a grin, "Well. Let's have some fun then."

I grabbed his hand and led him to my basement. Now you see, my basement isn't that great. Just one giant room. With a sectional couch in the middle and there is a giant screen TV.

I let go of Nigel's hand and he sat down.

"So what do you want to watch?" I asked.

He shrugged, "What do you have?"

I walked over to my shelf and began to read movie titles. As I was reading, I guess he walked behind me and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"What?"

"I'm kind of not in the mood to watch a movie."

"Then what are you in the mood for?"

He simply said, "You."

I chuckled, "Is this some of the Nigel-Uno moves you were talking about?"

He nodded and placed his head on my shoulder, "Working?"

I shook my head, "No. I'm sorry."

"Oh," Was all I heard come out of his mouth. You know what I learned next? I learned a major turn on of mine...when you nibble on my ear. 'Cause you know what he did? He nibbled on my ear. And guess what I did? I giggled.

I felt his smirk. He whispered, "Are they now?" I turned around forcing him to stop.

I then grabbed his face, "I hope you're ready to be my exception." I then jammed his face into mine and kissed him fully on his oh-so soft lips. I dropped my hands, so they were around his neck and he kept his around my waist. I felt him begin to push me against the shelf, but somehow I managed to get him on the couch(Me laying on top of him). I really didn't want my dad to see his DVD collection all messed up...and him knowing I had "too much fun." Though kissing Nigel was the greatest thing in my life so far.

I pulled myself away and looked at Nigel. He seemed both amused and disappointed at the same time. Hopefully the disappointment was from me pulling away. I smiled slightly and he did too. He then put one of his hands behind my head and I felt my face go closer to his. I closed my eyes and we kissed...again. This time it was he who began to pull away. I then asked, "How are you so good at this?"

"There is no right answer to that question," He said, "You're not so bad yourself. Where did you learn?"

I blushed, "Naturally talented. What else can you expect from me?"

He chuckled, "You're funny. I like that you're funny. And you know what? I've never seen a girl look so good in corduroys."

I felt myself get redder by the second, "Thanks. I think you look good too. And you're funny."

He smiled, "Do you think you'd want to do this again?"

I nodded, "This would be so much fun again."

"What time is it?" He asked.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket, "No way. We could've not done that for an hour."

"It's already 8:00?" Nigel shook his head in disbelief, "What time do you your parents want me to leave?"

I began to ramble, "Well if I know my dad, he wants you to leave now, but if it were up to me. Never," I chuckled, "Just kidding. You should probably leave around nine because if you leave early, my dad will love you and I want him to love you. So nine's good."

"Ok. Good," Nigel smirked, "I'll have you to myself for that long then?"

"And what do you plan to do?"

"Let's talk."

We both sat on the couch facing each other.

"About what?"

"You. Me. Interests," He nodded.

I nodded, "OK. Lets see..Favorite Color and Birthday."

"Red and January 12th," He answered, "You?"

"Yellow and August 22nd," I replied.

He thought for a moment about what question to ask me. He then smiled, "Favorite animal."

"I guess giraffes. No specific reason I just always loved them. You?"

"Turtles. No specific reason."

"Siblings?" I asked.

"None. Only child. Fits in with the whole Uno thing I got going on. You?"

"A younger brother" I answered.

"Favorite book?" He asked right away.

"I have 2. _The Bell Jar_ by Sylivia Plath and _The Perks of Being a Wallflower_ by Stephen Chybosky. And of course yours?"

"_Flow my Tears, the Policeman Said_ by Phillip K. Dick."

I nodded.

The rest of the night was great. Or at least until the part where the clock struck nine and Nigel had to leave. We were standing by my the door when he grabbed my hand, "I'll call you later, OK?"

"Not if I call you first," I smiled.

He shook his head, "No. I'm being the gentlemen."

"What if _I_ want to be the gentlemen?"

"Rachel. I like the fact that you don't have a penis, so don't pretend you have one."

"I like the fact you have one," I smiled, "And you know what they say, opposites attract."

"So let me call you."

I nodded, "Fine."

He kissed my cheek and put his mouth to my ear, "We're gonna have another date. Not at your house. OK?"

He pulled away and I nodded.

And that's how it ended. He also ended up calling me that night to set up the next date. He wanted it the NEXT DAY. And how could I deny when he put on such a sweet voice. God. The effect this guy has on me.

Our next date was during the day and it featured ice cream in the rain and Minus the Bear in his room talking in terrible British accents. That lasted for a good two hours and, I'm not gonna lie, it was probably the best date I've ever been on. And guess what? That night, he asked me to be his girlfriend. And you know what I said? Yes. I said yes. How could I not say yes? Especially with the way he asked me.

Once the laughter died down from our British accents, I looked over at the clock and it said it was 6. I looked out the window and noticed it was getting dark. Shit. I'm having dinner with my mom in 30. I glanced at Nigel who was staring at me with a twinkle in his eye. I smiled, "Beautiful. I need to get home. You wanna take me there?"

"If you are asking me if I want you to leave," He said, "then no. But I don't think you're asking me that, so yes 'cause I'd basically do anything for you."

I nodded, "Alright. Let's go then."

We got to my front door and I was purposely fumbling with my keys, hoping he would at least kiss me goodbye. Nigel grabbed my hand, "Hey Rachel..umm..before you go in..uhh..umm-,"

"My house?" I turned to face him.

"Yeah. Your house," He blushed, "I-um-wanted to see if you'd, I mean, umm...I kind of was hoping if you would-um-you know considering, well, ughh! This shouldn't be this hard," He took a deep breath, "Would you mind if I called myself your boyfriend?"

I always did love his choice of words. I nodded, "As long as you don't mind me calling myself your girlfriend."

He smiled, "Great! Then we're going steady then!" He then kissed my cheek.

I chuckled, "See ya, babe."

He walked down the steps of my porch, "Not if I see you first!"

"When were you planning to inform me about your homosexuality!" I called out.

He turned around and gave me a joking glare, "Well since it's out of the bag, I guess now would be a good time, you know, in front of all of your neighbors. HEY! RACHEL'S BOYFRIEND JUST SO HAPPENS TO BE-,"

"Just go!" I interrupted, "Before I call the cops."

He waved, "I bid thee a farewell, my maiden!"

I waved back, "Bye, Darling."

He smiled and got into his car. And that was that.

That night, once I had the dinner with my mom, Dad was currently away on business again(one of the main reasons this marriage wasn't working). And right after that, I called Fanny.

"Hey Rachel!" her voice rang.

"You want to hear about my date?"

"Of course."

"Alright," I smiled, "So we had ice cream in the rain and then hung in his room, listening to Minus the Bear and talking in British accents."

"Cute," Fanny's voice sounded like she approved of our activity.

"And when he finally took me home he asked me out," I continued on with my story, "Well he asked me if I would mind if he called himself my boyfriend."

"I always approved of Nigel's choice of words," She commented, "The way he asked you out and now this. He's too good."

And Fanny was right. My boyfriend. Can you believe that? BOYFRIEND. My boyfriend is too good.

Don't Own Anything

Please Review


End file.
